elliotgoestoschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandon
Brandon is a troublesome, and especially rude young teen. He is a friend of Elliot Personality Brandon is a troublesome and childish and idiotic person. He tattletales on Elliot occasionally, and repeatedly obliterates Ms. Person (usually by pushing her out of a window). He makes no sense, like when he calls Jimbo "underwear", and Xaiver a tater tot. He just pretends to be Elliot's friend. He usually shows a civilized side when someone makes fun of him or if someone gives him a command, then he will turn back to his usual attitude. Appearance Brandon wears a black Shamwow t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes in the pilot episode. In Pep Rallies, he wears a simple Metrocop uniform, black jeans, and black shoes. In Field Trips, he wears simple Stormtrooper armor (but without a helmet because Brandon has to be seen). In Mondays, he wears a black suit, white dress shirt, a dark pink tie, black trousers, and black shoes, which he kept for Camping. Relationships with other characters * Elliot - He tattletales on Elliot the most while they are at school. He calls him names and pretends to be his friend only to screw with him. * Mr. Cool - He hardly interacts with him like most of the students. * Mr. Higglesworth - Although it started somewhat neutral, he enjoys Mr. Higglesworth, and his sense of humor. Mr Higglesworth hates him as much as he hates his other students. * Ms. Person - Brandon hates Ms. Person, hands down. He constantly causes harm to Ms. Person and takes advantage of her status of being disabled (most commonly is that he throws her off buildings). * Wesley - He plays rude jokes on Wesley, such as he calls him "Xaiv-tator-tot", chin slaps him, and makes him sound gay. * Jimbo - Like Elliot, Brandon screws with Jimbo too, even once locking him in a museum with Ms. Person. * Postal Dude - In the beginning, Brandon seemed supportive of the Postal Dude when he shot and killed Ms. Person. Only a little while after, he started making fun of his voice and wardrobe, as well as him swearing. People He Bullies Brandon bullies pretty much everyone at his school, such as: Jimbo, Ms.Person, Elliot, Wesley, and Mr. Cool. Powers and Abilities *Brandon can posses moments of clarity without foolish behavior. *Self-narration of everything around him (only shown in Camping) *He can summon a horse (only shown in Field Trips) *He has unlimited shoes (as seen in Field Trips) *He apparently claimed that he can read minds (only mentioned in Field Trips) *Brandon also seems to possess telekinesis, as he was able to psychically throw Dan and Chris out of a window without any physical contact in Mondays. Trivia *He presumably appears in Heavy Goes Bowling, if he is indeed the fat nerd in that episode. *No one really wants to be around him. *Due to reusing the "male_04" head, he can be determined as bald. *He has a strange arm spasm. *He is incredibly homophobic. *He shares the same voice (when rational) and skin as Elliot's boss (Tyrone). **He may actually be Tyrone, but it's unknown. Quotes "Mr. Cool? That's such a cool name! I wish my last name was cool! HAHAHAHA!" "Hey Fagola he called your name!" "His real name is Colin but we call him Elliot because we're cool HA-HA HAHAHAHA!" "Brandon's not here! Please leave a message after the beep! BEEEEE-EEE-EEEEP-PAW!" "Like garlic bread?" "Hey, Mr. Postal Dude. You're not funny, and you look like a gay version of Neo that's voice actor fails at being cool." "I prefer sitting dooooowwwnnn!" "HA! P! P AS IN DICK!" "69!" "Go dick-a-suck-a-bag!" "Everyone except Jimbo! Follow me to freedom!" "Shut up, FOLDING CHAIR! Go fold, or something." "Well Elliot, looks like another happy ending. Getting the new Assassins Creed for Christmas? Let's play some live when you get it." "LOL JK ASSES CREED SUCKS! HAVE A SHITTY CHRISTMAS ELLIOT!" "FAIL FAIL FAIL FAIL FAIL FALE FAEL FAIL" "Elliot! You're a robot! Shut your face!" "LOL UR GAY FISH!" "Gay?" "Text-to-speech? More like Text-to-GAY!" "Oh, okay. Sorry." "HAH-HAH, HIS LIFE GOT DESTORYED." "Hey! I can see fagola city from here! Oh look, there's Elliot's house. AAAHHHHHH-" "Dilly dallying? Who says that anymore? Oh wait, Mr. Cool does! HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA!" "Oh look, another nerd in the class. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Looks like you're not lonely after all, Elliot! HAH!" "HE'S A FURFAG! HAHAHAHAH-HAHAHAHAHAH!" '' ''"Shut up Xavier! Or should I say, Xav-tay-tor-tot. You'll ruin the surprise!" "Well, look's like we're screwed, ELLIOT!" "Woah! Where'd you get the cool fagola moves?" "Hmm. The little arrow is pointing to the E, which stands for erection. Which means we have enough gas, k fagola?" "Prop? What's a prop?" Brandon FT.png Category:Character Category:Student